List of military aircraft of the USSRT
List of military aircraft of the USSRT is a list of the military aircraft in service with all branches of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. Air Force Navy Army Mil Mi-8 variants *'Mi-8T:' First mass production utility transport version, it can carry four UV-16-57 unguided rocket pods, (with S-5 rockets), mounted to four hardpoints on two outrigger pylons, and is armed with one or two side mounted PK machine guns *'Mi-8TV:' Armed version of the Mi-8T *'Mi-8TVK:' Version used as a gunship or direct air support platform; airframe modifications add 2x external hard points for a total of 6, and mount a flexible 12.7 mm (0.5-inch) KV-4 machine gun in the nose, with armament of 57 mm S-5 rockets, six UV-32-57 rocket pods, 551-lb (250-kg) bombs, or four AT-2 Swatter ATGMs *'Mi-8IV:' Airborne command post version fitted with "Ivolga" system, characterised by antennas, and Doppler radar on tail boom *'Mi-8PP:' Airborne jamming platform with "Polye" (field) system; from 1980, the type was fitted with the new "Akatsiya" system and redesignated the Mi-8PPA. It is characterised by six "X"-shaped antennas on each side of the aft fuselage. Built to escort troop-carrying versions of this helicopter, and disrupt potentially-nearby SPAAG radars, such as those of the Flakpanzer Gepard. *'Mi-8SMV:' Airborne jamming platform with "Smalta-V" system, characterised by two small boxes on each side of the fuselage; used for protection of ground attack aircraft against enemy air defences *'Mi-8VPK:' Airborne communications platform with rectangular communication canisters mounted on weapons racks and with two frame-type arials above the rear fuselage *'Mi-8AD:' Minelaying version with four VSM-1 dispensers; each dispenser contains 29 cassettes KSO-1 with anti-personnel mines, for example 7,424 x PFM-1 or 464 x POM-2 or 116 x PTM-3 *'Mi-8AV:' Minelaying version with VMR-1 or −2 system for 64 or 200 anti-tank mines *'Mi-8BT:' Mine-clearing version *'Mi-8MB "Bissektrisa":' Military ambulance version *'Mi-8R:' Tactical reconnaissance version with ELINT system "Grebeshok-5" *'Mi-8K:' Artillery observation, reconnaissance version *'Mi-8TP:' Military staff transport version, fitted with improved radio equipment R-832 and R-111 *'Mi-8SKA:' Photo-reconnaissance version *'Mi-8T(K):' Photo-reconnaissance version *'Mi-8TZ:' Fuel transport tanker version Mil Mi-17 variants *'Mi-8AMT:' Slightly modified version of Kazan's Mi-8MTV. built in Ulan-Ude from 1991 and still powered by TV3-117VM engines although nowadays VK-2500 engines are optional; also known as Mi-171 *'Mi-8AMTSh:' Armed assault version of the Mi-8AMT, can carry the same range of weapons as the Mi-24 including the "Shturm" ATGM; fitted with a new large door on the right side (except the prototype), aramid fiber plates around the cockpit area and engines, and sometimes a loading ramp in place of the usual clamshell doors. *'Mi-8MT:' Basic updated version of the Mi-8T, powered by two 1,397 kW (1,874hp) Klimov TV3-117MT turboshaft engines, provision for twin or triple external stores racks; the export version is known as Mi-17 *'Mi-8MTV:' Hot and High version, powered by two Klimov TV3-117VM high-altitude turboshaft engines; this type has a maximum ceiling of 6,000m *'Mi-8MTV-3:' Military version of the Mi-8MTV-2, fitted with four instead of six hardpoints, but the number of possible external stores combinations was increased from 8 to 24 *'Mi-8MTV-5:' Military utility transport helicopter, powered by two Klimov TV3-117VM turboshaft engines and equipped with a loading ramp instead of the clam-shell doors, an additional door and a new "dolphin nose" *'Mi-8MTKO:' Night attack coversion of the Mi-8MT and Mi-8MTV helicopters; known in Belarus as Mi-8MTKO1 *'Mi-8MTD:' Electronic warfare version of the Mi-8MT *'Mi-8MTF:' Smoke-screen laying version *'Mi-8MTG:' Electronic warfare version of the Mi-8MT with "Gardenya-1FVE" single H/I-band jamming system; export designation Mi-17PG *'Mi-8MTI:' Electronic warfare version of the Mi-8MT with "Ikebana" single D-band jamming system; also known as Mi-13, export designation Mi-17PI *'Mi-8MTPB:' Electronic warfare version of the Mi-8MT with "Bizon" jamming system; export designation Mi-17PP *'Mi-8MTPSh:' Electronic warfare version of the Mi-8MT with "Shakhta" jamming system; export designation Mi-17PSh *'Mi-8MTS:' SIGINT version of the Mi-8MT *'Mi-8MTR1:' Electronic warfare version of the Mi-8MT. Mi-8MTPR-1 is a standard Mi-8MTV-5-1 with a "Rychag-AV" active jamming station installed on board. The helicopters are designed to be able to detect and suppress electronic command-and-control systems as well as the radars of surface-to air and air-to-air missiles. *'Mi-8MTR2:' Electronic warfare version of the Mi-8MT *'Mi-8MTSh1:' Electronic warfare version of the Mi-8MT *'Mi-8MTSh2:' Electronic warfare version of the Mi-8MT *'Mi-8MTSh3:' Electronic warfare version of the Mi-8MT *'Mi-8MTT:' SIGINT version of the Mi-8MT *'Mi-8MTYa:' Electronic warfare version of the Mi-8MT with "Yakhont" system *'Mi-8MS:' VIP version. Sub-variants are Mi-8MSO and Mi-8MSD. *'Mi-17:' Improved version of the Mi-8, powered by two Klimov TV3-117MT turboshaft engines. Basic production version. *'Mi-17-1VA:' Flying hospital version *'Mi-17 S:' VIP version *'Mi-19:' Airborne command post version for tank and motorised infantry commanders (based on Mi-8MT/Mi-17 airframe) *'Mi-19R:' Airborne command post version similar to Mi-19 for commanders of rocket artillery (based on Mi-8MT/Mi-17 airframe) See also *List of historic aircraft of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Air Force Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan